1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stitch pattern selector in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,402 discloses a stitch pattern selector in a sewing machine. As shown in FIG. 3 of this patent, when the button 4 is depressed, the dependent leg 10 with the pawl 13 pivotably mounted thereon is slightly turned clockwise to bring the engaging projections 13a13b into abutment against the surface of the cam 3 and the plate 18 opeatively connected to the needle-bar assembly. To keep these engaging projections in abutting engagement with the cam 3 and the plate 18, the button 4 is further depressed to cause the angular edge 10a of the dependent leg 10 to engage the upper surface of the locking bar 13.
The plate 18 is normally urged by a spring (not shown) in a direction toward the engaging projection 13b of the pawl 13. When the button 4 is to be depressed while the plate 18 is held in engagement with the engaging projection 13b of the pawl 13, it is necessary to push the button 4 against the resiliency of the spring with an increased pushing force. Therefore, the operator has to exert a greater force in selecting a desired stitch pattern. This makes stitch pattern selection troublesome.